


Texting Mishaps

by Janie_Rose



Category: The Wandering Inn - pirateaba
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_Rose/pseuds/Janie_Rose
Summary: Niers has a hard time with Erin's earth lingo.
Relationships: Niers Astoragon & Foliana, Niers Astoragon / Erin Solstice
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Texting Mishaps

It was another wonderful day at the Wandering Inn.

Erin sat on a stool and carefully moved a chess piece. A thousand different amalgamations and scenarios went through her mind as she tried to secure victory.

Her chess buddy, the mysterious N, was getting better and better everyday. Some days, she was hard pressed to keep up. Just kidding! Erin loved the challenge. Chess was boring without at least a little healthy competition.

She smirked as she thought in her head. And the universe, for all its goodness and fairness, decided to put her king in check.

Erin’s smirk quickly fell. She did not account for this.

She hung her head down. Then smiled. This was why it was so fun to play with N. They could always be unpredictable when you least expected it.

_GG lol!_

_U2_

N was also keeping up with her short form writing fairly well. Erin wondered if she confused N with her short script at times but they hadn’t said anything so she assumed it was fine.

“Oh shoot, I gotta go.” she said to herself when she realized how low the sun hung in the sky.

_Gtg! Bye! ^^_

_(^_^)/_

She laughed abruptly. They had already figured out emojis!

Erin got up and went downstairs to prepare for the lunch rush. And as she left, she did not realize the turmoil and suffering her actions caused dear N.

Across the world and deep into the jungle biome of Baleros, sat a city. And in that vast sprawling city, a Frahling sat in a chair with his head in his hands.

“‘L’ ‘O’ ‘L’,” he whispered.

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!!”

His shout surprised the many faculty and students passing by his study.

“What’s gotten into the professor?” Marian whispered to a Lizard girl.

Umina shrugged.

Professor Perorn sighed and shook her head as she trotted by.

Niers Astoragon was fussing over a note board, in which he had pinned up all the various text lingo that his special friend had used previously, when he felt and saw Foliana blink into existence next to him.

“Ah!” he gave a shout.

“Foliana! Give me a warning! Next time, I might actually cut you down.” Niers said as he sheathed his short sword. And in his case, it was a very short sword indeed.

“Hmmm,” she hummed.

A tick mark quickly formed on his forehead.

“You must have been very distraught not to have seen me coming.” she remarked.

His shoulders slumped.

“Yes,” Niers said begrudgingly, “my friend has left me another coded message to decipher.”

He sighed.

“But she- I mean _they_ , have only used this term once before, so placing the exact meaning will be difficult.” he muttered as he held his chin.

Foliana tilted her head as she stared at the words “L.O.L” underlined multiple times in red with different lines of twine leading to it from various other boards.

Niers said it was necessary. All she saw was an obsession. When she said so, he had been very angry with her.

“But I have done more with less before,” he said as he took a sip of tea, “all I need to do is wait for her to use the term again and then I-”

“Maybe it means ‘lots of love’,”

Niers choked on his tea.

“Foliana!” he squawked.

“What?” she started to pick her nose.

“I-It can’t possibly mean that! And besides, it would be completely unprompted! I would know!”

That is true. Early on, Niers had listed every minuscule hint that could have meant that his friend held romantic intentions towards him.

All he found was friendliness of the platonic sort.

She flicked her booger off her finger and sniffed.

“So?” she said nonchalantly.

“ _So_ it means that it cannot possibly mean that,” he exclaimed, “that would be completely preposterous-”

“Is it though?” Foliana cut him off. She stared at Niers with her multi-colored eyes.

Niers paused.

He knew that there was a 99% chance that Foliana was messing with him. He should immediately discount anything she says as hearsay.

But on the off chance that she’s right…

Niers’ face took on a light flush.

“Pft!” Foliana laughed.

“Stop it you!” Niers shouted in indignation. But it was too late, his face was already a healthy red.

“I was just kidding you know.” She said as she dodged a cup.

“I know! You-” Niers sputtered as he threw another object.

Now he was an angry red.

Foliana snorted.

She swept out of the room before he could get another shot at her.

“Foliana!” he seethed.

Niers had a short tantrum. He breathed heavily as he swept his hair back. He swore that she would be the end of him someday.

Niers started to pick up the papers that had fallen from his note boards.

_“Lots of love…”_ he thought as he pinned up his papers.

He barked out a laugh.

It was ridiculous! There was no way! But hope had a funny way of obscuring the truth sometimes. And this was one of those times.

Niers stared off into space.

Let’s just say that his imagination got a little carried away.


End file.
